Stake to the Heart
by jayjayfairytail
Summary: What if quirks didn't exist? What if vampires are true? This is another fan fiction of BNHA/MHA where a vampire falls in love with a human. Staring Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki PLUS ULTRA!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA's CHARACTERS.

Boku No Hero Academia

POV…

Since the dawn of time, mankind rules the world in peace until a new race emerge from the depths of darkness. They have pale face, two sharp canine, sharp nails, emotionless eyes that glows with an eerie light, they move in complete silence and unable to eat or drink other than blood. They were called vampires.

When the sun sets, they terrorize villages killing everything in their path, sucking on their life essence. In this process, their victims live or die to become a slave or be one of them depending on the vampire's desire.

Vampires are in the different level. They posses super human strength, super human speed, enhanced senses, hypnotism, regeneration and immortality. They are stronger, faster and smarter than humans. Humanity cannot withstand such an enemy until they discover that vampires are not really immortals that they have weakness. Humans notice that they don't like the sun light and in the broad daylight, they are vulnerable and weak in those hours. They also discover a way to kill the vampires. A stake in the heart will end their life and vaporize into nothing.

Even when humanity knows their weakness, they still have no chance against them so they train their selves to kill. On that day, humans made a weapon called vampire slayers. They are not as fast or strong against a formidable foe but they have intelligence and weapons to counter them. Holly weapons such as cross and holly water are very effective against the vampires. Finally humans can fight toe to toe with them.

Century has passed and the casualties in both sides are severe. The leaders of both races didn't want to be this way forever so they agreed to have peace and leave together as equals. This treaty wouldn't last forever but love binds them together. They found out that humans and vampires can love each other and as a result a new race was born and they were called hybrid. Half human half vampire. And since that time, both races leave harmoniously in peace and love.

Now in the modern world, humanity and vampires leave together as equal… But some didn't like it…

Life in the present is harsh for a human but a certain boy didn't mind it. He has green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights and his name is Midoriya Izuku. His 100% human even though his mother Inko is a hybrid and has a full fledge vampire dad. In this present time, it's very rare to be normal and being one is very dangerous in a world where vampires and hybrids are dominating. Even though he was born normal, his mother loved him for what he is and that alone made him so fortunate. Though his life was full of obstacles, he dedicates his life to study hard so that he can repay his mother's love and support through his efforts and also to rise from their current status in life as a poor.

Now he turns fifteen and his mother has a gift for him. Fortunately his mother knows someone that can help him to enter in a prestigious school and that school is U.A. where all students are rich and has a royal blood in them. They are poor so they cannot afford to enroll in that kind of school but thanks to her friend, she can enter her son in a high quality education. It was a blessing for the green haired boy. To study in a famous school is a dream come true.

The green haired boy went out to buy some drinks in the convenient store. While walking in the streets, he felt everyone's eyes looking at him. It's not new for him since he was four; they always bully him for being a human. For hybrids and vampires, humans are weak and fragile creatures and they believe the sole purpose of their existence is to be food for the likes of them. Every time he goes out alone, he always carry a cross or a bottle of holly water to fend off his hungry spectators.

Upon arriving at the store, he immediately went to the beverage station to get some drinks. He quicken his pace so that he can go home before the sun sets. After getting the things he need, he runs to the cashier when suddenly a person walks in front of him and they bump to each other.

The green haired boy stumbles to the floor while the person in front of him stands firmly like nothing happens. The green haired boy looks up to the person who's glaring at him so intensely. His a young man of average height, with ash blond, spiky hair and red eyes. _Vampire…_

"What the fuck?!" The ash blonde boy growls as the soda drench his clothes.

Midoriya apologize to the boy in front of him. "I'm so sorry! I will pay for it! I will change the soda! I'm so sorry!" He continue to bow his head while apologizing.

The ash blonde boy scowls "Like fuck! Next time, look where you're going you fucking retard! Dammit! I'm soaking wet!" He clicks his tongue in annoyance.

The green haired boy picks up the soda's and look at the boy once more. He wants to apologize for the last time but he froze while looking at him. His wet black tank top shirt sticks to his body revealing his sculptured abs. His face went red while looking at his figure. The ash blonde boy notice him staring at his body.

"What are you fucking looking at?! Huh?!" Eyes twitching while removing his shirt.

Midoriya stutters "No-Nothing! Sorry!" He averted his eyes and turns around.

The green haired boy felt so hot. His face is getting redder while the images of the ash blonde boy flash to his head. _OH GOD!_ His watch starts to ring. "Oh no! It's almost sun set! I need to hurry!"

The green haired boy went to the cashier and paid the drinks then immediately runs for the exit. The ash blonde boy glares at Midoriya; his very angry and pissed for what he did to his shirt. Then he suddenly smelled something sweet in the air. A scent so intoxicating that his body starts to shiver in excitement. His red eyes start to widen as he trail for that delicious scent. He notice some drops of blood on the floor going out the store from where the green haired boy runs off.

"That retard didn't realize that his bleeding." _This unfamiliar scent… This blood… Why am I getting aroused by it? I feel hunger and lust?!_ "Dammit! I already drunk some blood today and now I feel thirsty?! WHAT THE HELL?!" The ash blonde boy got annoyed from confusion. He crouch and took some blood on the floor. _This is crazy!_ He stared at the blood on his hand for seconds then he licks it. Suddenly a strange sensation struck to his entire body. He felt something. He cannot describe it but surely he wants more. He needs it fresh. He needs it badly. He needs it now. _I need more!MORE!_

-TO BE CONTINUED—

This is my second fan fiction about BNHA/MHA. I hope you like it. Please comment about this fanfic if you like it or not. Should I continue? Any recommendation or ideas are welcome.

Thank you and Plus Ultra!


End file.
